


Starfall

by Santal2021



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Starfall, acomaf, feysand, plot compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santal2021/pseuds/Santal2021
Summary: A continuation from Starfall. What if Rhys and Feyre hadn't parted ways that night? Basically a fluffy, smutty plot diversion in ACOMAF!
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	1. Starfall

Hello everyone! I'm a longtime reader but this is my first time writing anything, so I'm a bit nervous to post!

This fic is a continuation from the Starfall chapter of ACOMAF. It takes place right after Rhys and Feyre get back to the townhouse. Every time I read ACOMAF I always feel like Starfall has so much potential to be a cataclysm for their relationship and that it wrapped up too quickly, so I wanted to try my hand at writing an extended scene. Hope you like it- please leave any comments you have below, it would mean so much to me! Thank you all so much!

  
__________________________________________

Rhys flew us back through the brightening sky, the purples and pinks and powdery blue reflecting off the gems in my dress and onto his face. Light danced across his cheekbones, through his hair and eyes. In the light of the new dawn, with Starfall behind us, I thought I’d never seen a sight so beautiful as the dawn reflected in Rhys’ violet eyes.

As we flew over the silent city I trudged through my thoughts that had only grown and pressed on me since the night began. I had to say something, be bold. He was growing too important to me to let whatever this was between us go unsaid. My heart was beating a tattoo against my ribs as we neared the townhouse. Surely he could feel it against his chest as well. I resolved to try to make some sort of declaration like I had planned to that night in the garden after the Hewn City. Even if I stumbled over my words, even if he rejected me.

Rhys spread his wings wide as we coasted to the townhouse’s roof, landing gently and slowly setting me on my feet. He let me slide down his body as he righted me, hands steady on my waist.

Catching my eye, he smoothed his hand up my back to slide around the top of my shoulder.

“I’m not sure if I said, but thank you for tonight. For being there.” His eyes were solemn, sincere in the morning light.

“I didn’t know how Starfall was going to go, if I could handle seeing it again after the past… few years,” he trailed off, his hand tightening on my shoulder as he struggled to form words.

Pulling back slightly to look fully into his face, I memorised the look in his eyes. Hesitant, still guarded, but there was a light of hope that caused my heart to constrict painfully.

“There was nowhere else I’d rather be. Truly.” I wasn’t sure how I was going to get through my declaration, how I was going to articulate to him I wanted to try and be something with him. In whatever form.

My words seem to draw out that light of hope closer to the surface. Ducking in, he pressed his lips to my hairline, holding me close with his hand around the back of my neck.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself for what I was about to say.

Before I could open my mouth, he had pulled back with a squeeze of his hand. The corners of his mouth twitched up as he took a step back, tightly clasping his fingers together in front of him. With one last look he turned and made his way to his room, leaving me still standing struggling with how to move forward.

Looking down at my hands, my head spun. Did his swift exit mean he was happy with leaving things as they were? Friends, intimate in a way that I was unused to but perhaps in a manner he afforded those closest to him. Maybe that’s what he wanted from me, steady friendship to help him heal. Cauldron knew I needed that from him, had greedily taken his support and care over the past while.

If I was mistaken in his affection, if it was only platonic and nothing more, I would learn to live with that. I knew I desired more, I could no longer pretend I didn’t. Even so soon after Tamlin, I couldn’t deny I wanted him. Wanted to feel his body, his mouth on me. Explore that with him.

Drawing a breath, I resolved to be a friend to him, if that’s what he wanted. I could do that, I’ve been doing that. There was no need to further complicate our relationship, especially mere months after Tamlin.

Pulling myself together, I sat down on the rooftop chairs, face turned towards the rising sun and tried to slow my racing heart.

As my pulse calmed and resolve settled, I heard soft footsteps coming up behind me.

Rhysand appeared at the corner of the roof, wings vanished, still in his black jacked, now unbuttoned and looking rumpled. Our eyes met and his steps quickened as he made his way towards me.

“I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t hear your door when you came to bed,” he explained softly as he came up beside my chair.

Rising, I turned to face him. The rising sun broke over the tops of the mountains, bringing out the rich dark tones in his hair and turning my dress a prism of colour.

He reached out a hand, fingers brushing over the crystals on my sleeve, illuminated in shades of of blue and pink in the new light.

His lips parted as he looked up at me, hesitant and with a shyness I hadn’t seen on him before.

“It didn’t feel right leaving you, I didn’t want to go to bed alone.” His throat bobbed as he looked into my eyes. I felt frozen to the spot, held to the ground with the force of his gaze.

“There’s something I should tell you, something you should know,” Rhys continued.

“There’s a reason why I’m so glad you were at Starfall. Why I’m so happy I met you.” His hands slid up my arms to gently cup the back of my head.

I felt dizzy, so soon after I had resolved to be his friend and nothing more, If that’s what he needed. Here he was, shining in the morning light, moving closer to me with his eyes full of intent.

I couldn’t bear it, couldn’t let him say another word. Stepping forward, I pressed my head into his palms and slid my nose alongside his.

His sharp intake of breath was the last thing I registered as I finally brought my mouth up towards his. Slowly, reverently, giving him time to pull back if I had misread his meaning.

Rhys’ hands tightened around my neck as he lowered his lips to mine. He was so heartbreakingly gentle, for a moment I wondered if I had imagined it. This perfect kiss in the dawn light.

Pulling back slightly, his eyes scanned mine. Rhys leaned forward until our foreheads were pressed together, mouths a hairsbreadth apart.

“I want you so badly. I’ve wanted you for so long I can hardly think around you. You’re all I see,” he said against my lips, breath wafting across my face with his words.

I brought my hands up to wrap around his wrists, holding his hands to my face.

“Then take me.”

My words seemed to snap and invisible tether he kept on himself. With a quiet groan he brought his lips more forcefully to mine.

Rhys spun us around, slowly lowering into the iron chair behind us, me on his lap.

I felt like I couldn’t get close enough fast enough. Hands moving from his wrists into his hair, slipping impossibly soft through my fingers.

His hands moved from my face to clasp around my waist, pulling me closer to his body as his mouth continued to move fervently over mine.

Tilting his head, I felt Rhys’s tongue swipe across my lower lip. I opened my mouth and tasted him, his answering groan set my pulse racing and a rush of heat between my legs.

With an urgency I hadn’t felt before, I pulled my hands from his hair down to where his white shirt buttoned over his chest. Tracing my fingers over the whorls of dark ink, I began working the buttons free, desperate to feel his skin beneath my hands.

Pulling back, Rhys’ laboured breathing fanned across my face. With a rough laugh he brushed his lips under my ear, working downwards.

I couldn’t help the moan the left my lips as he moved down my neck, sucking gently and tracing with his tongue. My mind couldn’t keep up with the sensation of it all, he was too much.

“Feyre, Feyre,” Rhys murmured against my skin, now kissing along my collarbone.

“We should move off the balcony,” he said, voice low and husky in my ear.

Having finally liberated his top shirt buttons, I was in the process of moving my hands greedily over his chest and around the tops of his shoulders.

Steadying myself, I pulled back enough to look into his eyes. Had I made a mistake in initiating this kiss between us? I didn’t know how he felt about physical acts after Amarantha. Perhaps this was too much for him.

“I.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pounce on you.” I said quickly, eyes scanning his face for signs he didn’t want this as much as I did.

Rhys drew me closer, laughing.

“No, I simply meant maybe we should move this somewhere less on top of the house,” He said, his eyes alight with joy.

I didn’t want to acknowledge how much my heart eased with his words.

“Yes, of course,” I held my breath. “Would you like to come to my room?”

There. I’d said it. I was aware if he came back to my room, there would be no going back. Our trajectory would forever be altered. I pressed down thoughts of what the others might think, if inviting him back to my room would paint me as a traitor or a whore after Tamlin.

As if sensing the direction of my thoughts, Rhys looked at me seriously. “This isn’t something I take lightly, you know. You mean too much to me. That being said, if you want to leave it at that, have it be just physical, it’s up to you.”

Something in his eyes seemed to shutter at his words. Not for the first time I wondered what exactly I meant to him. My thoughts flitted back to the townhouse garden, where I waited for him after saying those horrible things after the Court of Nightmares.

Did he simple want me for a distraction, a sense of normalcy? Friendship with the added benefit of releasing some tension?

I wasn’t sure and hadn’t the courage to ask.

“Is that something we need to decide on now?” I settled on feigning an attitude of nonchalance, my still healing heart cowering at the thought of baring so much of myself in one conversation.

“Can last night be last night and today be today? We don’t need to talk through every detail. If we both want this, I don’t see why we need to dissect it at the moment.”

He considered my words. His mouth opened and closed again. It seemed to me that he had more he wanted to say but wasn’t sure now was the time. Maybe I wasn’t the only one holding bits and pieces of myself back.

“You’re right,” he said, eyes once again bright. “Let today be today, we have plenty of time to work through the details.”

My pulse began a swift ascent once again as Rhys slowly rose from the chair, bringing me up with him. Cradling me in his arms like he was about to take flight, he turned to the open doorway and began moving towards my room.

My eyes traced over his exposed chest and neck as he walked, thoughts moving towards where we were headed.

What kind of lover would Rhysand be? I had no doubts what was about to happen would be mind-blowing, incomparable. My body’s reaction to him on that fateful throne was evidence enough. I had a feeling after today no one else would ever hold a candle to him.

Sensing my gaze, the corner of his mouth pulled up in that familiar, confident smirk. His eyes shifted down to meet mine, pure heat in their violet depths.

“Feyre, darling. I hope you’re ready.”

__________________________________________

I could barely catch my breath and he was yet to even touch me. My body felt like it was on fire, heat pulsing through me and pooling between my legs.

Finally pushing the door open to my room, he moved forward, shutting the door with his toe.

As soon as we crossed the threshold his lips descended on mine once again, this time with a new urgency. My mouth swiftly opened and his tongue swept in. His scent surrounded me, was in my mouth and coated my tongue. Citrus and the sea.

Rhys set me down, pulling back and steadying me with hands on my waist.

“Turn around.” His voice was low in my ear.

Turning to face the bed, I felt his hands settle on my nape and begin working the buttons down my back free. His mouth moved reverently over my spine as the dress gaped open.

Once the buttons were free he carefully knelt to gather the dress at my feet, sliding his hands up my legs to help me step out of the pooled layers of fabric and brilliant gems.

Part of me was surprised when he took the time to gently lay the dress over a nearby chair, smoothing it so it lay flat and perfect over the seat. I opened my mouth to ask but something in his eyes as he gazed down at the gown stopped me in my tracks.

Turning away, he brought his hands up to his mussed, partially unbuttoned shirt and jacket.

“Shall I, or would you like the honour?” He started to pull the fabric off his shoulders.

I stood transfixed, unable to tear my eyes away from the miles of tan skin that was slowly starting to be revealed to me.

Chuckling, he finished removing his shirt and jacket and toed off his shoes, leaving them next to the dress.

I sucked in a breath at the look in his eyes. I had never seen such pure, undiluted longing there before. His eyes were nearly black as he moved towards me, intent and blazing.

Rhys reached me in two fluid steps, pausing to run his eyes over me, his lower lip captured between his teeth.

“You are perfect. I’ve dreamed of this for so long, what you might look like. What I might do to you.” He moved closer still.

His hands gently brushed my ribs and moved up towards the underside of my breasts, mimicking his motions at the Court of Nightmares.

My body’s response was no different from then. Surely this much longing and lust would cause me to combust, to burn and burn.

I had enough, he was too far away, too slow and worshipful with his movement across my body.

I couldn’t resist a moan as my lace covered chest finally met the warmth of his body. My arms wound behind his neck drawing him close and pressing his body against me.

Rhys responded with enthusiasm, meeting my mouth in a headed kiss and picking me up swiftly. Manoeuvring my body so my legs could wrap firmly around his waist, he walked us towards the bed.

I was laid across covers, sprawled for just a moment before Rhys covered my body with his own.

His hands trailed up my waist, across my stomach and between my breasts. I shifted, impatient to get his hands on me fully.

Chuckling, he nudged his nose into the side of my neck. “Who would’ve thought you’d be so impatient. Tell me, Feyre, where would you like my hands to go next?”

I tilted my head back, exposing my neck further to his ministrations.

Summoning ever ounce of courage, I shut my eyes tightly and opened my mouth. “Touch me, please. Touch me everywhere. Here.” I rubbed my breasts across his chest, desperate for his touch.

His silence caused me to peel my eyes open and look down at him.

He had himself propped up on one arm with his other hand stopped halfway through the motions of curling around the edge of lace covering my breast. His eyes met mine, his face so full of awe and adoration my heart stopped momentarily in my chest.

I watched as his throat convulsed before he slowly continued pulling the lace down, exposing my breast to the cool air and his heated gaze.

A sigh left his lips, quiet enough I wasn’t sure if I imagined it as he began kissing down my neck. His hand shifted to cover my breast completely, palm scraping over the centre with delicious friction.

I bit back a moan as his lips touched down on the tender skin. Shifting, he rolled slightly so his weight rested between my spread thighs.

Rhys’ brow contracted as the evidence of his arousal pressed into me. He finally closed his lips around my nipple, flicking his tongue over me as I squirmed against him. The sensations threatened to drown me, he was too much.

“You feel unbelievable,” Rhys mumbled around my breast, ghosting his lips over me as his other hand buried itself in my hair.

Moving up, he pulled my head back by my hair, planting his lips on the underside of my jaw.

I couldn’t slow my breathing, breaths coming out of me in sharp gasps. If I was in the right frame of mind I might have been embarrassed by how I was reacting to barely being touched.

Following my train of thought, Rhys sat up to survey me spread beneath him. “You’re so responsive and we’ve barely begun, Feyre.” He moved his hands behind me to pull the scraps of lace away from my breasts fully.

Belatedly, I realised my hands had been lying beside me, clenched into fists on the sheets.

Uncurling my fingers I brought my hands up to press into the indentations on his stomach, following the curves of his tattoo over his chest. “It’s you, you’re doing this to me,” I insisted, hands moving greedily over his body.

He sucked in a breath, eyes wide. Remaining upright while his hips braced my thighs apart, he brought one hand down my body slowly. The tips of his fingers ghosted over my ribs and stomach, rolling over the points of my hips to tuck into the waist of my underwear.

Eyes locking onto mine, he pressed his thumb right where I needed it most.

My reaction was completely visceral. Back arching off the bed, my thighs trying to close over his hand, trap him against my heat.

He laughed breathlessly, moving his hand from me and lowering his body over me again.

“Someone’s needy,” Rhys said into my mouth. I couldn’t summon a response further that a moan, my hips pressing against him, desperate for friction.

Sliding his hand once more down my body, he finally slipped his fingers beneath my underwear and straight through the core of me.

“You’re so wet, is this all for me?” He asked as his fingers slid mercilessly through me, teasing my entrance and making my legs shake.

My breathing was beginning to become a problem, I couldn’t get enough air into me quick enough. My hands twitched on his back, nails biting into his skin and he continued to tease me.

He pulled back, looking down to watch as he slowly slid two fingers inside of me. Nonsensical words spilled out of my mouth as his fingers moved, curling to hit spots I didn’t know existed.

Moving his head back up he leaned towards me, breath tickling my ear. “I want to taste you, may I?” Eyes intent on mine, fingers moving ceaselessly.

My mind spun, trying to grasp a coherent thought. I found my chin nodding quickly, “Yes, yes. Yes.” I never wanted something so much.

His mouth quirked up as he moved down my body, kissing along my breasts and down my stomach. I brought my hands to his hair, pushing it back over his brow.

He removed his fingers from me, my body immediately clenching with the loss of him.

Shifting so he was kneeling off the side of the bed, Rhys grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him, rolling my underwear off in the same motion.

As he settled my legs around his broad shoulders I started up at the ceiling, fruitlessly trying to calm down and settle my frantic heart. My efforts were in vain when I tilted my chin down to watch his progress. Eyes absolutely ablaze, he brought his fingers up to stroke me, face moving closer.

Turning his head, he pressed his lips to my inner thigh. His tongue darted out to draw a line up my leg. He abruptly shifted, pressing his lips to the other leg.

Groaning with frustration, I pressed my heels into his back, desperate to feel his mouth on me.

Chuckling into my skin, he once again pushed a finger into me. “Patience, Feyre. We have all the time in the world.”

I nearly whined at his words, still trying to press his face to me.

Finally, finally his brought his mouth to me. His tongue swept up, licking in a firm stroke across me. At his touch my hips bowed off the bed and a gasp left my throat. My body was swimming in sensation.

His hands slid up to cup my hips, holding me firm to the bed and tight to his face.

Rhysand was merciless with his tongue, drawing a never ending stream of moans mixed with his name out of me as he continued to torment me. I was so close to breaking and he knew it.

Pulling back, his fingers slid into me once again. His eyes lifted to watch my expression as he moved in me.

“Look at me, I want to see what I’m doing to you.”

Unable to suppress a moan I brought my eyes to his. My chest was heaving, I had long given up trying to control my breathing.

His breathing was no better, mouth open as he struggled to catch his breath. Keeping his eyes on me, he lowered his mouth once more and sucked.

I couldn’t hold out any longer, my legs spasmed around his head as I reached my high. I was suddenly glad the rest of the group had remained at the House of Wind as my voice surely carried through the townhouse as he brought me to finish.

If I thought I was going to burn earlier it was nothing to how I felt now. My whole body felt alight, shaking and convulsing with the pleasure his mouth brought me.

As I came down I felt Rhys draw his fingers from me. Catching my eyes, he slowly brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” I mumbled, turning to press my face against the pillows.

He let out a breathy laugh, unhooking my legs from his shoulder and moving to stand.

I felt shaky, out of breath and still reeling, but had no plans to stop anytime soon. Pushing up onto my hands I watched as he brought his hands to his belt.

I wasn’t about to let him undress himself while I watched from the sidelines again. Shifting forward onto my knees, I reached for him.

Rhys moved closer to me, hands moving from his waist into my hair, angling my face towards him.

“Did you like that?” His tone was teasing and light but his eyes moved over my face earnestly.

I blew out a laugh, shaking my head ruthfully. “You don’t need to play coy with me, you know I did.” His eyes crinkled with mirth as he brought his lips tenderly to mine. How he could kiss me so tenderly after what filthy things his mouth just did, I’ll never know.

Intent on getting him just as naked as I was, I tugged his belt free from the loops and set to work on the buttons at the front of his trousers.

Rhys’ hands continued to stroke through my hair, mouth worshipping mine. Finally, I succeeded. His trousers dropped to the floor and I moved back to survey him.

The brief glances I allowed myself of his body over the months were no match for what stood before him. His hair was mussed deliciously over his heartbreakingly handsome face, his eyes soft and open. Moving down, I surveyed his muscled and tattooed torso, aching to run my tongue over him and see what noises I could pull from his mouth.

I let my eyes wander lower. Fighting a gasp I quickly flicked my eyes back to him. Mor wasn’t wrong about wingspan, to say the least.

“Like what you see?” He smirked, confident as ever. Rhys moved towards me purposefully, his eyes never leaving mine. I gulped.

His mouth met mine once again, I could feel his smile against my lips as he gently laid me back against the bed.

“You have no idea how much I’ve dreamt about this moment” he whispered against me. He gently pulled on my lower lip as he manoeuvred my body under him deftly, sliding my hips to match with his and guiding my legs to wrap around his back. I wriggled, impatient to get him inside me at long last.

Reaching down, he slid himself against me, rubbing along my entrance and making me squirm.

“Rhys, please. No more playing,” I implored, hitching my legs further up my back.

“As you wish,” he hummed. Gathering me close, I felt him start to slide in.

After an eternity, our chests and hips pressed together, him fully inside me.

Pausing, he raised his head to met my gaze, his chest heaving with the effort of staying still. Rhys moved his hand to my face and gently pushed my hair back with a tenderness that squeezed my chest.

With a groan he turned to my ear, “You feel incredible. Better than I ever thought. Feyre, I…” He trailed off as I clenched around him, desperate for him to move.

Blowing out a breath he began to shift his hips, slowly pulling out and sliding back in. So slowly.

I tightened my hold around him, moving my hips in tandem. I needed him to move faster.

“Rhys, please. You don’t need to be gentle, I need more,” I ground out as he continued to thrust inside of me.

He laughed, the sound shaking through me and heating my blood. Hitching up my hips, he rose up to grip the headboard and began to move in earnest.

I couldn’t contain myself, he was everywhere, in everything. As Rhys moved in me I felt something in me tighten and snap, my body was pure light, growing brighter by the second. Between us a glorious friction began, so tangible I could nearly see it in the air. I had no words for the feelings that possessed me as he continued to claim my body and soul.

Lowering himself onto his elbows above me, Rhys rested his forehead against mine as he continued to thrust. Vaguely, I registered the sound of the bed hitting the wall rhythmically.

He seemed to be struggling to speak. I knew the feeling. This was all too much. I was right, I’d never be the same.  
Meeting my eyes, his mouth opened. “You’re _mine_ , Feyre.” He panted, his voice painted with an urgency I hadn’t heard before.

“Yours,” I echoed, more sure that I’ve ever been in my life.

Impossibly, he picked up speed. Shifting his weight, he leaned back onto his heels, lifting my hips and continuing to slide in me.

This new position hit spots in me I never knew I had. Desperate for some sort of grounding, I reached my arms up above my head to grasp the edge of the bed, head thrown back. I was so close, if he kept moving like he was I would be falling before I knew it.

Rhys suddenly shifted, straightening one of my legs up against his shoulder, pulling my hips high from the bed. His hands wrapped around my calf, pulling me tight against him as he moved in and out.

“Feyre, you feel too good, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Rhys’ beautiful face contorted with pleasure as he moved quicker in me, bringing us both swiftly to the brink.

He glanced up, meeting my eyes. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he quickly swiped his tongue over his thumb before lowering it to rub against the apex of my thighs.

I cried out as my climax rose before me, shivering and golden. I could hear him above me echoing my release as I tumbled over the edge, unable to hold back my screams.

Gasping for air and completely spent, Rhys lowered himself down, gathering me in his arms and rolling us over onto his side.

My body continued to convulse as he held me against his chest, arms banded tight around me.

As surely as he said I was his, I knew in that moment he was mine. I would fight for him, kill for him. Go to war, again and again, for him.

Looking into his marvellous eyes, something was perfectly and irrevocably changed between us. I didn’t have the words for it, couldn’t grasp exactly what it was that I felt, but I knew today was more than a joining of bodies. More than a release of tension or a distraction. This beautiful male, holding me with his soul reflected in his eyes, was mine. He was _mine_.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Feyre work through the aftermath of their morning together, and head to the Illyrian war camps.

Thank you all so much for reading the previous chapter and for your lovely comments! I decided to keep the story going for a little while. I'm not sure yet how far I'll take it before it joins back up with the canon storyline, but for now, enjoy the chapter! Please leave any comments below, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)

____________________________________________

I woke surrounded by warmth.

I wasn’t sure what time of day it was, slowly opening my eyes and drowsily watching the dust motes dance through the honeyed light. My mind catching up with my eyes, I registered strong arms loosely folded over my waist, under my chest. A nose pressed into my neck. Deep breaths.

The morning’s activities came back in a rush, my face heating. Rhys, me, a pleasant soreness between my legs.

Turning as slowly as I could manage, I shifted to look into his still sleeping face. His eyes were closed, dark lashes tickling his cheeks. Mussed hair fell over his brow and his mouth was slightly parted, his face more boyish and relaxed than I had ever seen it. Beautiful.

Studying his face, I gathered my thoughts and considered what I’d say to him when he awoke. I didn’t regret it, not by a long shot, but I couldn’t seem to wrap my head around how I had felt once we finished.

Sex in the past, with Tamlin and Isaac, had always been fulfilling, good even. But not like this. When Rhys had pulled himself from me and gathered me in his arms, I felt the connection between us like it was a tangible thread. Golden and unbreakable.

Perhaps it was the culmination of months of tension between us that strengthened our bond so dramatically. Ever since he made that bargain with me Under the Mountain I had felt us tethered together. Maybe joining together physically added another layer to that. Cauldron knew I didn’t fully understand the ins and outs of our bond. That had to be it.

Sighing, I reached a hand to brush through his dark hair, slid my fingers reverently down his face. With a soft sigh, Rhys opened his eyes.

For a moment, neither of us said anything. His gaze was warm and open, eyes steady on mine. I saw a glimpse of what looked like worry pass his face as he opened his mouth.

“Good morning,” his throat bobbed. “You’re still here.”

I wasn’t sure what he meant. Did he not want me here? Panic immediately set in. I didn’t regret it, but did Rhys?

Stiffening in his arms, I started to pull away. “Sorry, I fell asleep. I should probably go back to my room before anyone notices.” Untangling myself regretfully, I made to move out of the bed. Suddenly very aware of my nakedness, I looked around for some sort of blanket, a robe maybe.

He quickly sat up. “No, I didn’t mean… I’m glad you stayed.” His eyes flitted between mine, distress settling on his face.

Reaching out a hand, Rhys stopped me from moving fully from the bed. “Feyre, last night. This morning…” He ran his spare hand through his hair, words catching in his throat. “I’ll never forget it. Every moment.”

It seemed this was going to be a day of sorting through his words, searching for his meaning. He was so quick to flirt with me, bold with his actions and words. So rarely solemn, as he was now. I couldn’t make out if this was his way of telling me our tension was resolved, we could go back to being friends. Or if it was something more.

Moving closer still, Rhys slid his hand up my arm, pulling me closer. His eyes were nearly frantic, searching my face.

“Feyre, I need to tell you, I was going to tell you last night, but…”

A sharp knock sounded at the door. I jumped at the noise, quickly pulling back from him and off the bed.

Mor’s voice carried through the walls. “Rhys! Lunch is laid out, we need to be leaving for the camps soon.” She continued banging on the door.

My eyes flitted from him to the door. One thing I knew for sure, I did not want Mor to open that door and see me standing here naked next to his bed. A strangled noise escaped my throat as I moved towards his bathroom.

I felt Rhys’ gaze trailing me as I swiftly retreated. I passed the threshold and caught his eye as I made to shut the door between us. A flash of hurt passed his eyes before they quickly shuttered, turning once more into the familiar bright confidence.

“I’ll be out in a moment. Make sure Cassian doesn’t inhale everything in the meantime.” He said with a groan, moving out of the sheets.

Shutting the door, I leaned against it, head tilted back. How was I going to get out of here without the whole house knowing where I’d spent the day?

I heard movement behind the door, sounds of clothes being donned and leathers scraped on.

“Feyre? Mor’s gone, it’s just me.” He gently tapped the door.

I quickly grabbed a towel hanging off the wall, wrapping it around my body and composing myself the best I could. I didn’t want this to be awkward between us but worried I had no choice.

Pulling open the door enough to see his face, I tried to form a coherent sentence. “Could I borrow a shirt? I’ll be out of here as soon as I can. I’m sure you don’t want anyone knowing I was in here all day.” Gods, what had gotten into me. I didn’t know how to make this less uncomfortable between us.

My words gave him pause. Rocking back on his heels, his brow contracted with confusion.

“I don’t care about that. Why would I care if they knew?”

Moving past him clutching the towel to me, my heart picked up its pace.

“I just assumed… it’s not like we’re together. I don’t want everyone feeling awkward around us.” Spinning to face him, I schooled my face. I was sure he was saying he didn’t care if they knew to spare my feelings.

“Rhys,” I sighed. “Look. I had a great time. Amazing, actually.” His brows lifted at that, ever the smug High Lord. “But I don’t want everyone knowing our business as soon as it happens. Can we just… forget about it for now?”

I couldn’t deny the hurt that flashed across his face this time. Cauldron, I thought I was doing the right thing by pushing it behind us and focusing on our mission. We were headed to the Illyrian camps, for gods sake. It was hardly like we were going to have time for a heart-to-heart up in the freezing mountains, let alone a repeat performance.

He sighed, “If that’s what you’d like, of course. But know this.” He moved fluidly towards me, eyes intent on mine. I swallowed nervously.

“Don’t think for one second I regret what happened. I want to shout it from the rooftops. Whatever this is between us, it’s not finished. Not even close.”

With that, he reached into a drawer at random, handed me a shirt, and moved towards the door.

“Oh, and Feyre?” His eyes lit up, molten with heat. “You know where to find me. Anytime, any place.” He flashed me a quick wink and left, leaving me reeling.

Godsdamn him. Just when I thought I had him figured out, what he wanted from me, he says something like that. Blowing out a breath, I pulled on his shirt and headed towards my room. This was going to be an interesting few days, to say the least.

____________________________________________

Lunch was a quiet affair, everyone clearly still tired from staying up all night. Settling into my seat, I studiously avoided Rhys’ stare, feeling his eyes watch my every move.

Chewing mechanically, my thoughts drifted to Rhysand like a moth to a flame. I couldn’t resist.

What had he meant by saying whatever it was between us wasn’t even close to being finished? It wasn’t that I was opposed to some sort of agreement between us, using each other for physical release. Cauldron knew this morning’s event had done more than just release tension. Despite how much I enjoyed it, I couldn’t help the feeling of guilt that washed over me.

It had been two months since Tamlin. _Two._ That was nothing. Despite my anger with him, my hurt and disgust towards how he had treated me, I still felt the weight of moving on too quickly.

Mixed in with these feelings was the sense of confusion I felt in the wake of our coupling this morning. That bright, golden bond between us weighed heavy on my mind. I wanted to know if Rhys felt it too. Did it change things for him? Did he want to be with me in a deeper sense than just physically?

Vaguely, I felt my eyes start to glaze as I thought about our morning. His mouth on mine, between my legs. His tongue slipping into me, eyes blazing.The way it felt when he moved deep in me, muscles flexing as he had masterfully pulled me to the brink.

I sighed, pulling myself from my revere to find Mor’s hand waving between my eyes and the half-full plate beneath me.

“Feyre… Feyreeee” My head jerked up, startled. Everyone was looking at me, save Rhysand who was rubbing his forehead, eyes on his plate. A slight smirk lifted his lips, I had a suspicion he felt the direction of my thoughts down the bond.

“Sorry, just tired. What were you saying?” I quickly tried to explain my distraction, eager to pull attention away from me.

“Just wondering what you thought of Starfall. I think I fell asleep before you left.” Her eyes were bright, searching mine carefully.

“It was beautiful. I loved it. I can see why it’s such a special night here in Velaris…” I trailed off, fingers playing with my fork. I couldn’t help my eyes flickering to meet Rhys’ gaze. Against my will, I felt my cheeks begin to heat.

Sitting back, Mor looked between us knowingly. “It’s a special night, alright. Although, some say the day after is even more… memorable.” A loud crack split the room as Rhys’ knee jerked up to hit the table.

Chuckling, Mor moved to stand, placing her hand on Cassian’s shoulder. “Come on, we need to get going. Feyre, I’ll winnow us in. Cass, you can go with Rhys.”

Grateful she wasn’t going to press the obvious tension between Rhys and I, I gathered my plate and prepared to leave, eyes on the floor to avoid meeting anyone’s curious gaze. Cauldron help me.

____________________________________________

The hours rolled by at the Illyrian war camp. Bleak and cold, it would be a while before I could chase the feeling of the bitter winds from my bones. I couldn’t believe Rhys, Cass and Azriel had grown up in a place like this.My eyes moved over Rhys, I wasn’t able to join together the warmth and care I felt in his presence with a place like this.

We stood before the leader of the camp. Lord Devlon, I’d been told. My skin prickled at the dismissive way his eyes passed over us. After some tense conversation, his eyes fell to me. My spine straightened. Whatever role Rhys wanted me to play today, I would do it.

“What’s this?” Devlon’s eyes filled with disgust as they rolled over me.

Rhys moved closer to me, death in his eyes.

“She’s mine.” His voice sent shivers down my spine, my thoughts jolting to this morning, where he’d said the same words in a _very_ different tone.

In the back of my head I heard him describing just what he would do, what _we_ would do, if anyone laid a hand on me. Internally, my blood was rushing, filling my ears. _She’s mine._ I couldn’t shake the words.

Before I knew it, we had moved away from Devlon and Rhys was grasping my hand. “Come on. We’re going to train, far away from here.” His wings flared as he moved closer. Despite myself, my heart jumped to my throat.

Gathering me close, he shifted, preparing to lift off. Pausing, I felt his hand gently tip my chin up. Meeting his violet eyes, I noted the edge of tenderness there as the wind rippled through his hair.

“Feyre, don’t let Devlon’s attitude get to you. Or any of the brutes here, for that matter.” He smiled encouragingly. “You’re stronger than any of them, that I know for sure.”

I wasn’t so sure. At the moment, I certainly felt weak. Perhaps that was more down to the feeling of his body against mine, the strength of his arms around me.

Sighing, I nodded. I could be strong.

He looked to the sky, satisfied with whatever he saw in my eyes. Lifting off, we soared over the rolling mountains, dotted with trees. Brutal, beautiful.

I could feel his breath tickling my ear, feel his heart beat against me. His fingers wrapped around my waist began to stroke, sliding up my side.

I held my breath, waiting to see what he was going to do.

Shifting, Rhys pressed his nose into my hair. I could feel him breathe. Was he smelling me?

“Rhys?” I pulled back questioningly. “Are you sniffing my hair?”

His eyes were bright as he buried his nose further into my hair. “You smell really nice,” he said lightly, teasingly.

Startling me, his fingers suddenly started pressing into my ribs, tickling me mercilessly.

“Hey!” I couldn’t help but squeal, wriggling around in his arms. “Stop that! I could fall out of your arms,” glancing down at the forests below us, it certainly wouldn’t be a pleasant place to land.

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled. “I’d consider catching you. I have grown quite fond of you, admittedly.”

I snorted, curling back into his arms. “Kind of you to say so.”

Shifting my gaze to his wings stretched out behind us, I decided to repay the favour. Lifting an arm free, I ran my finger boldly down the inside of his wing.

Rhys sucked in a breath, heart beating against me. “Stop that, unless you’re willing to put me out of my misery. You know what that does to me.”

His lips pressed against my ear. “Which, of course, I wouldn’t be opposed to.” His voice had grown rough, low with heat. Mouth trailing to gently nip my earlobe.

Now it was my turn to catch my breath. Despite myself, I was instantly liquid.

Shifting, I caught his eye. His pupils were blown wide, cheeks lit with a slight flush against his tan skin.

“Rhys…” I gathered my thoughts, summoning my courage. “How soon until you can land?” I wanted him, gods I wanted him.

He grunted, eyes scanning the ground. “Not long, minutes. As soon as I can.” I could see his jaw clenching, if I wasn’t so gripped by desire I might find his sudden urgency to get to the ground humorous.

Eager to not waste time, Rhys gripped me in earnest and shot through the sky. His fingers were once again moving over my body. The hand that was wrapped around my legs slid over the outside of my thigh, tightening and drawing closer to my heat. My breathing quickened.

Moving my attention back to his wings, I stroked with two fingers now, feeling the hard muscle beneath the velvety soft skin. Rhys’ moan brought my eyes back to him. His breath was laboured, eyes fighting to remain focused on the skies.

“Feyre,” he ground out. “I can’t get us safely down with you doing that.”

“Surely the High Lord can focus on two things at once,” I said sweetly, keeping my fingers against his wings.

A strangled, high pitched noise left him. His eyes darted between me and the ground as we began our descent.

“You’re going to pay for this,” he managed through pants.

Chuckling, I took a page from his book and pressed my mouth against his ear. “Is that a promise?”

We were dropping through the sky at an alarming speed now, the ground rushing up to meet us. Moments later we landed roughly, Rhys’ balance not as smooth as it usually is. I wonder why.

As soon as we landed his mouth was on me, deep and searching. His teeth pulled at my lower lip, tongue seeking entrance. I moved my hands up to his hair, burying my finger and pulling against his scalp. Rhys moaned into my mouth at the feeling, deepening our kiss.

Both of our hands worked frantically at our clothes. His fingers made quick work of the fastens on my leathers, pulling my shirt open to free my breasts. With a sigh like a male who’d been without air for too long, he brought his lips to my nipple, tongue flicking.

My head whipped back, fingers pulling roughly at his hair. I couldn’t stop the moans the poured out of my mouth. His hand flashed up to weigh the other breast in his palm, thumb flicking over the centre. He began walking us backwards towards the nearest tree as he worked, ceaseless in his ministrations.

“Fuck, Feyre. I can’t believe this is happening,” Rhys swore, hands moving to pull at my trousers.

I laughed, exhilarated, mind absolutely lost with sensation.

Gathering my focus, I slipped my hands under his shirt, skating my nails against the muscles there. I had to get this off him, immediately.

Sensing my direction, Rhys shifted his hands to quickly undo his leathers and buttons beneath, opening his shirt to my hungry gaze.

Leaning forward, I pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before trailing my tongue down his chest. This morning, he had tasted me. Now it was my turn.

Pulling at his trousers, I quickly pushed them down around his hips, lowering to my knees. His sharp intake of breath drew my eyes upwards. He was looking at me in shock, eyes wide.

“You don’t need to do that. I mean, not that I don’t want…” He trailed off hands moving to scrape his face and move through his hair.

“I know, I want to.” I shot him a smirk, turning my attention forward.

Slowly, so slowly, I took him into my mouth. Breathing through my nose, I carefully licked the length of him, bringing my eyes up to his as I moved.

My name mixed with low curses tumbled out of his mouth, his hands shifted to push my hair gently back. I hadn’t seen that look on his face before. It looked like he was preparing himself to meet the old gods.

Fighting a chuckle, I continued to work him, letting him slide languorously in and out of my mouth.

Suddenly he reached down, gripping me around my waist and pulling me to my feet.

“If you keep that up, this will be over before it begins. Cauldron, you’re going to kill me,” Rhys said breathlessly, eyelids half closed.

I laughed, smiling brightly at him. His gaze warmed, adoration breaking through the lust clouding his eyes. “You’re so beautiful. Exquisite. A rare gem.”

Bringing my mouth once more to his, I said teasingly, “Well, now I know what I need to do if I’m ever seeking compliments from you.” He laughed with me at that.

“Feyre, I’ll compliment you every second until the day I die if that’s the exchange.”

His hands once again set upon my clothes, pulling my trousers down and helping me step out of them. Walking us backwards, my back hit the tree, cushioned by my open jacket still wrapped around me.

“I’m going to fuck you against this tree. Does that sound good to you?” Rhys’ voice was rough in my ear, all teasing aside.

“If you don’t, we might have a problem on our hands,” I retorted back, equally as eager as he was to get him inside me.

He cursed in response, one hand sliding down my stomach. Slipping between my thighs, he let out a breath at the wetness waiting for him.

Hoisting me up against him, Rhys guided my legs to wrap around his waist. Shifting beneath me, seconds later he was inside, both of us letting out a groan at the feeling.

“How do you feel so good. You fit me so perfectly, every part of you was made for me,” Rhys whispered against my ear as he began to move.

The air filled with the sounds of him slipping in and out of me, increasing in speed. The tree began to shake behind me. Vaguely, I registered needles falling around us like snow, coating the ground with greenery.

He moved his lips from where they were kissing my neck up to my ear.

“I’d suggest you hold on.”

Taking his advice, I gripped his shoulders with earnest, tightening my legs around his waist. His hands wrapped under me, lifting my hips more firmly against him.

Increasing his speed, my vision filled with colour and light as his thrusts brought me higher and higher. The tree scraped against my back as he pounded me into it, the friction absolutely glorious.

Sweat stuck our bodies together, neither of us able to quell the moans the filled the air. Pitching my hips higher, my body tightened around him as I neared the edge.

“Rhys… I can’t, please,” I moaned. “I’m so close.” Words babbled out of me, nonsensical as my muscles locked up.

“You can do it. Come for me, Feyre.”

At his words, my head flew back, smacking against the tree. My body seized around him, I cried out at the feeling. The cord between us that appeared this morning suddenly pulled taunt. I gasped, unable to contain myself at the feeling that claimed my body and mind.

As I came down, Rhys slowly lowered me to my feet, forehead pressed against me. His breath fanned against my face. He was still hard inside me.

“Turn around.” His voice was impossibly low as he grabbed my hips and swung me so my hands planted against the tree.

Before I could register what was happening, he was back inside me, setting a punishing pace. I cried out, the glimmering peak already in sight once again.

One hand grabbed my hip, pulling me close to him, the other reached forward to entwine our fingers against the tree.

“Feyre,” his voice was choked with effort. His hand on my hip slid forward between my legs to rub against me. Before I knew it, my climax overtook me again, bringing him along with me. My vision blurred, legs shaking beneath me and beginning to give out.

He caught me deftly before I could fully collapse, breathing hard. Turning me gently back around, he pressed his forehead against me, meeting my lips in a tender kiss.

“That was… I don’t have the words.” Our breath mingled in front of me. Pulling back slightly, I knew I had to ask.

Gathering my thoughts as he helped me button my shirt and do up my leathers, I bit my lip in concentration, wondering how to bring this up.

Once all our clothes were somewhat righted, he brought his hands to my hair, smoothing the snarled mess and helping to tuck bits back into my braid.

“Rhys,” I began. “Do you feel it? That bond between us? Today, this morning, it’s like this cord I can feel whenever we…” I trailed off, unsure how to adequately describe this bright, shining bond between us I felt clearest when he was inside me.

His eyes snapped to mine, remarkably clear. He seemed to be waiting to see what I would say.

“It’s like, I don’t know,” my eyes flitted over the trees around us, searching for the right words. “Like our usual connection, but tangible. Real.”

Settling my eyes back on him, he looked almost guilty. I didn’t know how to read that.

Pulling back, he settled his hands on my shoulders, gaze serious and focused.

“Yes, I know what you’re talking about,” He began. Taking a deep breath, he seemed to be steeling himself for what he was about to say.

“Feyre, the thing is..”

Before he could continue, we became aware of another presence behind us. Rhys spun around, hands pulling me behind him. I lifted my chin to gaze over his shoulder at the intruder.

His eyes were wide, taking in the scene around Rhys and I. The pine needles violently surrounding us, my wild hair, our haphazardly buttoned clothes. His mouth opened in shock.

Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoping to get an update with Lucien's conversation in the next few days :)


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working things out with Lucien, Feyre makes a decision.

Thanks so much for reading thus far! I'm super excited about this chapter. There's going to be one more after this, I think! This chapter loosely combines a few in ACOMAF and there are a few lines taken directly from the book. Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________

Lucien was standing there, mouth agape. I knew exactly what it looked like to him, the truth of what Rhys and I had just done couldn’t be more clear.

With the movements of someone trying not to startle a small animal, I moved around Rhys, keeping my eyes fixed on Lucien’s. As I shifted around his body I belatedly noticed he had quickly vanished his wings, exchanging his leathers for a sumptuous dark tunic.

I wondered if he had been quick enough to prevent Lucien from noticing. He’d had to have been faster than me, my mind still felt stuck and frozen with how quickly our afternoon had turned around.

“Lucien…” My hands shifted to my waist, locating the various knives strapped to my body. I didn’t know how this was going to go, but I wanted to be prepared. _Gods,_ what if Tamlin was here? Lucien I could deal with, handle him seeing Rhys and I like this. Tamlin, I knew how he’d react. It would be bloodshed in an instant.

“How did you find me,” I was surprised to hear my voice came out steady, commanding, despite my racing heart.

Lucien’s eyes flicked back and forth between us, I could feel his mind whirring from here. “What’s going on here, Feyre? You don’t know what lengths we’ve gone to find you,” he took a step towards me. “You need to come home. Tamlin… hasn’t been well.”

I shook my head, disbelieving. “I’m not going back. You saw how he treated me, what was happening, and did nothing.” A step back, closer to Rhys. “It’s time for you to go, Lucien.”

His brain seemed to catch up with him, I knew he wasn’t about to let me go easily, after what he could see clearly happened in this forest clearing.

Anger and disgust covered Lucien’s features, descending swiftly. “Were you just… did you…” A scoff, hands gesturing around him. Quick as a fox, he shifted his focus to Rhys.

“You. What did you do to her?” He near shouted across the clearing. “Did you take her mind, force her to…” His words caught in his throat, clearly unwilling to voice what he knew had happened here.

Rhys chuckled, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Little Lucien, I hardly need to enter her mind for her to want me.” I could sense his disgust, revulsion at his own words coming down the bond. He didn’t like drawing me into this version he projected of himself.

Just like in the Court of Nightmares, I would do it. I’d play the High Lord’s pet, his whore. I would be anything he needed to keep his people safe. Our people.

Rhys moved closer, sliding his hand possessively down along my waist as he moved me gently behind his body. I sensed the deep protectiveness across the bond, knew in that instance if Lucien were to make a grab for me he would be dead. There would be nothing that would stop Rhys from keeping me safe.

He let his voice become saturated with dark intent, velvet night moving around him and permeating the clearing as he loosened the damper on his power. I stepped into him, unable to resist.

“You heard the lady, it’s time to leave.” Rhys’ eyes glittered with malice despite the casualness in his stance. There was no mistaking his words as anything other than a threat.

Lucien swallowed, battling with himself. “I want to know what is going on here. Feyre,” his eyes shifted to me, pleading now. “This isn’t you, you need to come _home.”_

 _“_ It stopped being my home the second he locked me inside and left me to rot. What’s going on here is none of your business.” Mentally, I scanned around us, looking for ways to escape. Rhys couldn’t risk winnowing us, not with the tracer on his magic. He had done too much already vanishing his wings.

Lucien’s face tightened with my words. “I’m not buying it. I know things got out of hand, but Tamlin never meant to hurt you. You have no idea how volatile those first few months were.” A step towards me, purposeful.

His words rubbed me the wrong way, I was sick of being patronised. Done with being treated like a fragile, breakable thing. That tender, human part of me had died Under the Mountain.

Noting Lucien’s slow steps in our direction, I stepped out from behind Rhys’ back to come alongside him. Equals. “I know exactly what those months were like. You forget, Lucien. I saw everything. Saw Tamlin trying to shape me into the perfect bride of Spring, saw Ianthe sink her claws into the court. Saw how every part was controlled at the expense of others. At the expense of _me._ I won’t allow it anymore, I won’t spend eternity as Tamlin’s trophy. _”_ I snarled the words, my body vibrating with anger.

Summoning my magic, suddenly easy in my anger, I felt the shape of wings form and push out from my shoulders. No longer Tamlin’s shapeshifting magic, foreign and unwieldy in my body. This magic, this great power within me, was mine to use. Magnificent Illyrian wings spread in the mountain air, reaching the boughs above us and flexing over my back. I felt Rhys’ shock and awe tap against my mental shields.

 _“You’re definitely bringing those out later,”_ He said down the bond, voice rich with wicked delight. Filthy bastard.

Lucien’s eyes went wide as he took in my wings, looking unsure for the first time. “ _Feyre…_ What have you done?” He glanced quickly between us, “You don’t know who he is, what he’s capable of. _Please.”_ His palms were out in front of him, entreating.

“Tell Tamlin,” I kept my voice steady, body beginning to shake with the effort of keeping my wings aloft, “to stay away from me. Stay away from these lands. If I see you here again, anyone he sends, I will demonstrate exactly what the darkness has taught me.”

Pain darkened his features. I looked into his eyes, once my friend, my confidant, and knew I had made my choice. Regardless if Prythian saw me as a whore or a traitor, I wasn’t going back to Tamlin. I had made Rhys and his court my home and would defend it to the ends of the earth.

Taking a step back, Lucien’s mouth tightened with anger. He nodded, looking to Rhys. “You’re dead. You, and your entire cursed court.”

Avoiding my gaze, he turned on the spot and vanished.

I let out a breath, sagging against Rhys as my wings drooped towards the ground. He caught me before my knees could hit the ground, pressing his lips to my hair, my face.

“You were amazing. Where did these come from?” He stroked a finger down the side of one of my wings and I let out a gasp. He was right, they were unbelievably sensitive.

“Tamlin’s shapeshifting magic,” I replied, breathless. Bracing my hands against his shoulder, I let the wings vanish. Rhys had the decency to hide his look of disappointment quickly.

Helping me straighten, he began briskly rubbing his hands up and down my arms, trying to coax some warmth into my frozen limbs. “We need to get going, I’m sorry. I had to use magic to hide my wings and there’s a chance our location could be traced,” he trailed off. “Besides,” eyes suddenly sparkling with mirth, “we need to get you warmed up.”

_______________________________________________________

Rhys flew us to a nearby wayfarers inn, promising a hot meal and a shelter from the rain. Privately, I thought as we walked through the door, we’d be lucky to get anything edible here, let alone something hot.

Helping me to navigate the stairs up to the last remaining room, a tiny affair pressed against the roof, Rhys left me to change with the promise of food upon his return.

Glancing around the room, I noted the single bed pressed against the wall. Had it really only been this morning we were wrapped up in his sheets back at the townhouse? I had no qualms about sharing the small space with him, but wondered if we’d be able to handle sleeping so close together without tearing into each other. I wasn’t sure the flimsy, brass bed could cope, realistically.

I began shucking my wet clothes, working in segments to avoid exposing my rain-swollen skin to the frigid air. My mind wandered over the events of the day. So much had changed, shifted and moulded into something new.

Finally wrapped in warm, dry clothes, I sat one the edge of the bed to think, dropping my head into my hands. Here’s what I knew.

I had severed my ties with the Spring Court so effectively I don’t think there’d be any doubt where my loyalties lie. By summoning wings, as clear of marker of the Night Court as any, I’d made it irrefutable that I claimed Rhys and his court my home. I couldn’t deny that any longer.

Not that I regretted being so forthright, necessarily. Despite my lingering guilt and last vestiges of confusion, I knew I wanted to stay here. Make a home in Velaris, with Rhys.

Rhysand. Possibly a more important factor to work through than my confrontation with Lucien. I couldn’t pretend what I felt for him was simply looking for physical connection, though that certainly played a part.

I wanted to explore being with him, fully. A relationship. I wasn’t quite ready to delve into how deeply I felt for him but I knew I wanted us to be together. I wanted to be a team, in every sense.

I pressed my fingers into my eyes, lights swirling behind my lids. Exhaustion rolled over me. I knew what I felt, I would talk to Rhys about it. Tonight, tomorrow, I didn’t know.

Sitting up, I suddenly remembered I had no idea about his thoughts in all of this. Physically, it was clear he wanted me and was attracted to me. But was that it? Was that all he wanted?

Before I could spiral out too drastically, his soft footsteps sounded outside the door.

Rhys pushed his way into the room, balancing a tray on one hand. Noting me on the bed, he moved to hand me the food.

“It’s a stew, I believe, and some sort of pie.” His eyes were bright beneath his hood, lips pulled up in the corners.

“I’d rather not know the specifics, if you don’t mind,” I said with a laugh, uncovering the food. At least it was hot.

Divesting himself of his cloak and twisting to undo the shirt buttons over his wings, Rhys turned towards me with a smirk. “I’m going to change into some dry clothes… you’re welcome to watch,” He said with a wink. Insufferable bastard.

I snorted, digging into the pie. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Despite my words, I did indeed settle back into the pillows, eyes on him.

“Do you want me to start humming a tune, or are you just going to freestyle?” I grinned at him, enjoying the view, the happiness lighting up his face.

He laughed, crossing his arms to pull his shirt over his head. I whistled, face heating up. What in the cauldron’s name had gotten into me?

Continuing to chuckle, Rhys moved quickly to pull on a fresh, soft looking shirt and trousers. Damn.

Settling beside me on the bed, he reached over for his food and bottle of wine. Pouring us both generous glasses, he turned towards me with a smile.

“So, it’s been a big day.” He raised a dark brow at me, draining his glass and moving to top up mine. “A lot of changes… do you want to talk about it?” He was so sincere, so earnest as he looked into my eyes. I gathered myself, I knew we had to talk about what had transpired between us.

Setting my plate down beside the bed, I turned to him, legs tucked beneath me. “Yes, I do. I think that would best,” I willed my voice to remain steady and not betray how nervous I was to share this piece of my heart with him. “The thing is, Rhys… Being with you, I feel whole. I feel like I can be myself. You bring out the best in me, encourage me to embrace my power and capability.” I paused, his face unreadable. His dark eyes looked steadily into mine, willing me to continue.

Deep breath. “I want to be with you, be something together. I don’t know… if that’s something you want, but, I thought you should know.” I pulled my eyes from his, fixing them on my fingers twisting around themselves. This was unbearable.

An eternity passed, fingers softly brushed my jaw, tilting my face towards his. Rhys’ eyes were molten, bursting with feeling. I caught my breath, waiting for him to speak.

“Feyre,” his voice caught in his throat. “I want nothing more than to be with you too. In every way.” Finally, finally his lips met mine.

Without moving his mouth from me, Rhys reached around and set his glass on the ledge next to the bed, moving to cover my body with his.

He pulled back slightly, chest pressed tightly against my own I could feel his heart beat steady against me. “It’s always been you, Feyre,” he murmured against my lips. “ _Gods,_ yes I want to be with you.”

I couldn’t help the exhilarated laugh that escaped as he once more brought his lips to mine, hands moving purposefully over my body, slipping under my shirt to slide up and down my back.

As he continued to hold me close, invading my mouth and senses, I felt a gently caress against my mental shields. I let him in instantly, showing him exactly how what he was doing to me. I was wholly overwhelmed by him. His body warm and firm against my hands, his legs tangled with mine, his lips running over me again and again. His beautiful soul, shining through our bond and filling my heart.

Past my shields he sent scenes of care and adoration into my head. Me, fragile and human at Calanmai. Him projecting the music from Velaris into my cell Under the Mountain, desperate to send some sort of comfort my way. Us, dancing beneath the sky at Starfall, bodies entwined. A slender human hand I recognised as my own, painting the night sky on a drawer. Countless images flooded my head, all tinted with a consuming passion I could only call love.

I gasped, drawing back.

His eyes were wide, filled with all-consuming love. _Love._ It was a miracle I hadn’t recognised it sooner. “Rhys… tell me. Tell me, _please,”_ I pleaded. I had to know if it was true, if he really did love me.

His hands convulsed on my waist, against my face. “You said earlier, you felt it, the tangible bond between us.” I couldn’t tear my eyes away, not for the world.

“I feel it too, I’ve felt it for a very long time. Since Under the Mountain, before maybe,” his face was stricken with nerves, eyes darting between mine. He slid his hand to tenderly cup the back of my head, thumb rubbing into my hair.

“I’ve known for a while. I wasn’t sure when was the right time…” He blew out a breath, eyes suddenly wet in the candlelight. “I don’t know how to say this, but it’s time you knew.” He turned his eyes back to mine and I saw the moment he steeled himself, settling his resolve. My heart beat so powerfully I felt it in my throat.

“Feyre. We’re mates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there we have it!! I was really nervous to write Rhys telling Feyre about the mating bond, since we didn't get that in the books. I did want to give him a chance to tell her himself though, apologies for the cliffhanger!
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one in this story, I'm hoping to tie it in so it'll fit back into the books plot so we'll see how that goes. In other news, I'm working on an Azriel x OC story and should have the first chapter posted in the next few days, along with the final chapter of Starfall.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and please leave any thoughts you have below in the comments- cheers! x


	4. Bonded

The final chapter! I've loved writing this and hope you've enjoyed reading it, too. This chapter bridges together the inn scene and chapter 55 in ACOMAF, the book's plot picks back up at chapter 56 once this ends. Enjoy! 

______________________________________________

Mates.

Mates.

_What?_

I could feel my mouth hanging open as my mind spun, trying to make sense of his words. Rhys’ hands trembled against my face, his eyes were wide, stricken.

Pulling away from him, I rolled onto my back, eyes staring ahead without seeing. _Mates._ Gods, if what he said was true, I had a mate. My mind circled around itself. Mates were rare, the bond precious and honoured above all else. And my mate was Rhysand. Not Tamlin, _Rhys._

Rhys, with his bedroom eyes and cocky attitude, masking a male who cared deeply and completely for those he loved. Rhys, who had shown me again and again he would do anything for me, to help me heal and grow into my strengths. Rhys, who had kept this from me. He had known for a while, he told me. Since Under the Mountain. Months, I had spent _months_ here and he had known.

I had to think, figure this out for myself. Pulling out from my mind, down the bond I felt waves of Rhys’ panic wash over me, acute and painful. He had sat up in the bed, hands against his face as he waited for me to speak.

I didn’t know what to do, this was all too much. Just this morning I had wondered whether he’d like to consider being more than friends, now he was telling me we were mates. My body itched to run and run until I could work this out in privacy.

Slowing my breathing, I considered whether this was truly the best course of action, despite how desperately I wanted to flee. If I left after he had shared this, bared his heart to me, I feared something would be irrevocably broken between us. Waves of his anxiety continued to wash over me, mingling and joining with my own conflicting emotions.

Sitting up, I turned towards him. I would be brave. I would face this with strength, hear him out and consider every side.

“Rhys.” He looked up at me, eyes glassy. “I want you to tell me everything, I… don’t know much about mating bonds.” I admitted moving to place my hand over his. “But first, I need you to tell me something.

Candlelight flickered over his face, turning the strands of hair falling over his brow amber and glowing. Beneath his fear, I swore I saw a drop of hope pass his eyes. Looking into his serious gaze, I knew I had made the right decision by staying here and not running away.

He nodded slowly, “Anything. Anything at all.”

I slid my thumb across the top of his hand, gathering my thoughts. “Is a mating bond a choice, or are your feelings for me just because of the… compulsion.” I wanted to know if he loved me. If he loved me for _me,_ not because of some destiny or cauldron ordained plan. I had to know if what he felt was genuine and given freely.

His lips pursed together, considering my words. “It’s a choice. We always would have been drawn to each other, with the bond. Sort of a compatibility compulsion, as you put it. Our souls were made for each other.” He trailed off, eyes moving to watch the rain drops slide down the window. Outside, the wind beat harder against the tin roof.

“However,” Rhys continued, “It doesn’t manufacture love. It doesn’t force feelings, or care. My mother and father were evidence enough of that to me.” He let out a forced laugh, moving to brush his hand nervously through his hair. “The bond helps point you towards the person who, for whatever reason, is perfectly compatible. Magic, or otherwise.”

His hands were once again on my face, moving my hair back and smoothing over my cheeks.

“But Feyre, you must know. Surely you must know,” His voice was choked, throat thick with emotion. “I love you. I love you so much. With my every breath, every heartbeat. You’re in everything, in every part of me. Mating bond or not, I love you for everything you are and all you will be. I will love you all the days of my life.”

That’s all I needed to hear, tears were streaming in earnest down both of our cheeks.

I still wanted to know his story. Still was rankled he had kept this from me for so long but, in this moment, his confession was exactly what I needed to throw myself into his arms once again.

His breath left him in a sob as I fell into his chest, arms banding tightly around me. He pressed his nose into my neck in a gesture that was fast becoming familiar to me. In his arms, I felt whole.

“Tomorrow, can you tell me the rest? I need to know, how do I accept, _if_ I accept the bond…” My words died in my throat as his arms squeezed tighter. He gently lowered us to the bed, tucking the sheets around us.

“Yes. I will tell you everything. I promise.” There was so much I wanted to say, but as his hands stroked over my body, soothing and warm, I felt the day’s toll hit me hard.

Exhaustion began to sweep over me, insistent and demanding. Nestling deeper into his arms, I let his soothing caress lull me to sleep.

______________________________________________

The morning dawned bright and clear, the sky a washed out blue that only happens after a night of heavy rains. Unwilling to move, I registered Rhys breathing deep with sleep, his chest pressed against my ear.

By the weak light filtering through the window, I figured it was barely dawn. We had only been asleep a handful of hours, yet I felt fully rested. No nightmares had plagued my sleep, safe within Rhys’ arms.

My thoughts circled back to last night’s conversation. I still couldn’t quite believe his words, that we were mates. It made sense, the more I thought. That bond between us that I had always attributed to our bargain made Under the Mountain. How it felt tangible and golden yesterday, as real as anything.

Had I been aware of it for months but unknowingly refused to see it for what it was?

I considered this. I should’ve put more of an effort into researching and questioning Rhys about the ins and outs of our bargain. Perhaps being able to speak into each others minds, sense our feelings, wasn’t exactly _normal_ for a bargain like that. Had it really been the mating bond the whole time, binding us together?

I pushed my nose into Rhys’ chest, breathing in his familiar scent. There was another facet I had to think about. Rhys had said he loved me. Did I love him?

I certainly cared about him, wanted to be with him and know every part of him. I compared my feelings against those I used to hold for Tamlin, my only other experience of what could be called love.

With Tamlin, love had been a whirlwind. I was so naive and trusting, willing to offer my heart to the first person to show me kindness. Before Under the Mountain, he had been attentive and caring to a fault. Giving me space to paint, to relax for the first time in my short life, free from burden. I had loved him for it.

Rhys was different. We had been enemies, I viewed him as my adversary Under the Mountain, with his taunts and machinations. Knowing him as I did now I could see his heart beneath the veneer in that terrible time stuck in that mountain. Could see evidence of his love painting our interactions for months. What I felt for Rhysand was wholly different than my former feelings for Tamlin.

I felt consumed by Rhys, known and understood. The love I felt for him was deep and based on mutual care and sacrifice at every turn. I realised, in that moment pressed against him, that I loved him. Fully and completely.

His arms tightened around me as he stirred, fingers skating up and down my spine.

Soft noises left him, I tilted my face towards him and let my eyes move greedily over his sleepy face. His normally immaculate hair was messy, falling over his eyes and sticking up all over the place. Slowly, his eyes opened to gaze down at me, unfocused and soft.

“Hey,” he said quietly, pressing his lips to the top of my head. “How did you sleep?” He made no move to leave our cosy nest, wrapped in warmth and dappled sunlight.

“Good, thank you.” I nuzzled closer, mouth moving up towards him, tracing along his collarbone and up his neck. “How about you?”

His tone was light, happy. “Better than I have in years.” He shifted, bringing his mouth down to meet mine. Soft lips pressed against me, gently coaxing me to open under him. If this was what waking up next to Rhys was like, it was sweet indeed.

“There’s somewhere I want to take you today, somewhere special to me.” He pulled back, letting his eyes rove over my face. “It might take a while to fly there so we’d better get going soon,” he said with a sigh, clearly as unwilling to leave the bed as I was.

“Ok,” I smiled against his lips, pulling back to make my way out of the bed.

He let out a soft groan, “Wait, one more.” His tone was teasing now, bright and happy as he brought his lips to mine and rolled me onto my back. We remained that way for several shining moments, mouths moving and hands exploring.

An eternity later, I pulled back reluctantly with a giggle. “We should really get going.”

He sighed, peeling himself off me and moving to stand. I watched as he stretched his arms from side to side, shirt sliding up appealingly to offer a glimpse of toned abs. As much as I wanted to jump him where he stood, I was curious as to where he wanted to take me today.

Together we wrestled with our still damp leathers, exchanging soft cotton for unyielding battle wear to protect us from the elements outside. Rhys glanced around the room, this tiny space where so much had solidified for us. His face was relaxed, a quiet joy seeping over to me down the bond.

He held out a hand and let me down the stairs and into the bright sunlight.

_____________________________________________

We had been flying for hours. My hands were tucked tightly into my sleeves, head nestled firmly under Rhys’ chin. I knew he felt bad he couldn’t use magic to shield us from the wind but truly, I didn’t mind.

Since we had left the inn he had been steadily telling me his story, our story, in a quiet tone, lips against my ear.

He told me of his visions of me across the wall, how they began to crystallise when I arrived in Prythian. How he had felt when my neck snapped Under the Mountain. The overwhelming fear and panic as I had desperately seized the bond and tried to pull myself back towards life. The moment the bond had snapped into place for him, on that balcony as we parted ways. His resolution to let me marry Tamlin if that’s what I wanted, if that’s what made me happy. Every moment that led us together, that brought us to this moment.

I kept my face down, letting his words wash over me. Thinking.

By the time we landed at the mountain cabin, the sun was making its descent. Rhys spread his wings wide, gliding to a soft landing by the door.

He set me down gently, my legs stiff and frozen. Making our way to the door, he ushered me inside, flicking the door shut behind us. The cabin was beautiful, homey and spacious. A kitchen lay off to the side, bracketed by a wooden table. Straight ahead of me was a wall of windows, looking out on the vast mountain range surrounding us.

“What is this place?” I said, looking around and peering into rooms. “It belonged to my family. We came here frequently growing up. Now, it’s a sort of retreat for us all, when we need to get away,” He said with a soft smile, watching my reaction as I explored.

“I love it.” I really did, it was perfect. His shoulders relaxed, “I’m glad. I want you to feel at home here, too.” He made his way over to me. “The cabin has its own magic, anything you want or need, it will make happen.”

“Really?” My head snapped over to him. “Like what?” He shrugged, “anything.”

I considered this as my stomach gave an audible growl. We hadn’t stopped to eat all day. “How about food?”

He stopped in his tracks, face turning serious. “Feyre, about that…” He moved to sit at one of the dining chairs. “For a female considering accepting a mating bond, offering food is a big deal. It means she accepts the bond.” He eyes roved my face.

I turned away, looking towards the kitchen. As we flew today, I had made up my mind. I wanted to accept the bond, wanted to be with him fully. I stepped into the kitchen and began opening drawers at random. He sat silent and watched me, brow furrowed.

Finally, I located something that would work. A tin of soup. I wasn’t much for cooking, but reheating I could manage. Hunting around for a pot, I poured the soup in and lit the flame. Turning back towards Rhys, he had sat straight up in his seat, eyes molten.

Every part of me screamed to run into his arms, to claim him and take him right on that table, but I wanted to do this right.

Gathering bowls and some bread I found in the pantry, I transferred the now steaming soup to two bowls and walked over to the table, setting one in front of Rhys. I let a soft smile play around my lips, watching his reaction.

“Then eat.”

His face transformed, more bright and happy then I’ve ever seen it as he grabbed his spoon. I sat down next to him, tucking into my own meal, eager to finish it so we could move onto making this bond official in other ways.

He seemed to have the same idea, shovelling the scalding liquid in with gusto. I suppressed a giggle, watching as he scraped his bowl clean and quickly pushed it to the side. I slid out of my seat and into his lap, thighs bracketing his hips. My hands moved into his hair, tilting his head back to look into his eyes.

“Rhys, I want you to know that I love you too. I am honoured, _honoured_ to be your mate.” Looking deep into his eyes as my words washed over him, my eyes filled with tears that matched his own. He let out a disbelieving laugh, sliding his fingers through my hair and pulling my face to his.

Our lips met in a tender kiss, soft and meaningful. As his mouth moved over mind I felt the bond between us grow taunt, felt its golden light wash through me. At that moment, I understood. I opened my mind to him and let the bond’s strength cover over me, over us. It filled my mind and soul as I let it consume me. I felt it snap into place, unbreakable and never ending. It had no beginning and no end as it wrapped Rhysand and I together eternally.

He pulled back, panting hard. I could feel his smile against my lips. “You’re _mine,”_ he breathed.

“Yours. And you are mine.”

He groaned at my words, sweeping me up and pressed me flat on the table. His hands slid under my top, fighting to get it off as soon as possible. I quickly moved to help him, stripping it off and laying myself bare before him.

He was breathing hard as his lips moved from my mouth, down my neck, to cover one breast. My back arched from the table, hands pulling at his hair insistently. Sensation swept over me as his teeth gently pulled at a nipple, tongue swiping out to ease the small hurt.

He continued to lavish attention on my breast as my hands moved down to tear impatiently at his shirt. Pulling back, he yanked it over his head and moved to roll off my trousers and underwear. I sucked in a breath. If this was anything like after Starfall, I was in for a treat.

Pausing, his eyes swept slowly over me, catching between my thighs. He brought his gaze back up to mine and smirked. My breath caught in my throat.

He reached over and spun a chair around to sit between my spread thighs. _Gods._

Hands gently pulled my knees apart, baring me completely to him. His eyes darkened, pupils wide with lust as he took me in. Looking up to meet my gaze, he stretched out a finger and gently stroked me, playing with my entrance. I groaned, chest beginning to heave.

Moving closer, he twisted his wrist and slowly slid his finger inside me. I struggled, trying to close my thighs around his hand as he moved closer to hold my legs open with his shoulders.

Continuing to tease me, he let out a rough laugh, pulling out to slide another finger into me and curling them deep inside. Moans poured out of my lips, cauldron, did he know what he was doing.

“Like that?” His voice was low and full of heat. “Please, Rhys,” I ground out, desperate for his mouth. He chuckled, moving closer meeting my eyes as he slowly lowered his mouth.

Back bowing off the table, I gasped at the sensation. He continued to torment me with his tongue and fingers moving in tandem. I felt like I was about to fall off the edge of the world as he worked, my legs began to shake around his head.

Moving up, his lips fastened around the apex of my thighs, tongue flicking. My breaths came in pants now, knees clamped tightly around him. I groaned, trying to form words, begging and pleading for him to let me come.

“That’s it,” he said around me, fingers sliding in and out. He pushed closer, hooking his fingers and sucking, his teeth scraping gently against me. I broke with a scream, thighs flying shut to hold him to me, my hips lifting off the table.

He continued to lick me as I rode the wave down, pulling at his hair to bring his face back to mine. Finally, he relented, pulling back and letting my body fall against the table. Meeting my eyes, he slowly pulled his fingers out and into his mouth, moaning quietly at the taste.

I tipped my head back, mind reeling. Gods, he was too good. Gathering myself, I pushed up onto my hands to shoot him a satisfied smile. He laughed at the look on my face, looking pleased with himself. Typical, arrogant male.

He moved to lift me off the table, heading towards the bedrooms. As we walked, I kissed down his neck hungrily. My hands moved around his shoulder to slide over his wings. He sucked in a breath, looking down at me, pupils blown wide.

Lowering me with heartbreaking gentleness, Rhys spread his wings wide, hands moving down to his belt. I settled back to rest on my elbows to watch him work. His wings truly were beautiful. Massive, tinted red in places where the light shined through. He had never gone to bed with a female with his wings, only for me. His mate.

Finally divesting himself of his clothes, he moved up my body, kissing along my thighs, over my hips. He paused at my breasts, tugging and licking at them greedily. “I love these,” he mumbled, hand pushing my breast up against his face.

Laughing, I reached down to pull his face up to mine. “Play later,” I insisted, wriggling my hips to get his cock to brush against me. He let out a strangled moan at the sensation. Reaching up, he grabbed a pillow up from near my head.

“Lift your hips for me, Feyre darling.” I quickly complied and he settled the pillow beneath me, lifting my hips towards him. Settling against me once again, I felt him brush against me and slowly start to slide it.

It had been less than a day since he was last in me but, _gods,_ I had missed it. I held my breath as he slid in and in. Both of us gasping as he bottomed out. I moved my hands down his back to rest against his ass, feeling the muscle there. I could definitely get used to this.

Rhys let out a groan and began to move, tension racketing up in me immediately. He picked up the pace, grasping my hips to angle them up as he moved. My body felt like it was on fire, as he hit that spot deep within me again and again.

I slid my hands from his ass around to between my legs, feeling where we were joined. I felt so deliciously full and stretched, I would never tire of this. I wanted to crawl inside him and forge us together, meld our souls into one.

Rhys picked up the pace, grunting into my ear as he moved. “I’ve got you, you’re so perfect, I love being inside you,” he murmured into my ear, voice low and heated. “I love you, you’re _mine,”_ he continued, slipping his hand between my thighs and rubbing me in time with his thrusts.

I cried out at the sensation, head pushing into the bed. He fastened his lips on my neck and that was my undoing. With a scream, I let go completely, letting the sensations take me over. Black spots danced over my vision, completely out of control. I continued to convulse as Rhys rolled us over, me on top of him.

Catching my breath, I propped my hands on his chest and looked down at him. He was panting with exertion, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. I saw a flicker of panic at this position and I suddenly knew why he wanted it to end like this, me on top trapping him to the bed.

My heart clenched at the thought of him forced into this, endeavouring to spend every day of my life showing him how deeply he was loved. How special and important he was.

“You’re mine,” I whispered firmly, leaning forward and beginning to move.

He gripped my hips, helping me slide on him. I followed his lead and picked up the pace, leaning forward to capture his lips. With one hand I reached up to stroke against his wing, pressing the sensitive inner ridges with my fingertips. He cried out, tendons in his neck showing starkly. Leaning back, he drew his hand up to rub between my thighs, helping me along to fall off the cliff alongside him.

Rhys began to convulse beneath me, abs twitched and flexing beneath my palms. Chasing that shimmering finale, I braced my hands on his chest and brought us both the end with a loud moan. Rhys finished inside me with a shout, hands clenched tight enough to bruise on my hips.

Collapsing on his chest, both of us struggled to control our breathing. Gently pulling out of me, Rhys rolled us onto our slides, one wing curling around me protectively. He rested his forehead against mine, a smile lighting up his face.

“That was… unbelievable,” he said breathlessly. “Yes it was, my beautiful mate,” I replied, tone bright and warm, relishing the way the words felt on my tongue.

He laughed, pulling me close. “I think it’s time for a bath. Wait until you see the tub.”

______________________________________________

The day and night passed much the same, neither of us able to keep our hands off each other for long. Snuggled on the sofa hours later, he moved to press his lips against my ear.

“I have some bad news for you.” I turned, meeting his eyes with concern. “We heard back from the Human Queens. It’s time to pay them a visit.” I sighed, knowing we couldn’t stay in this bubble forever.

Moving to press my lips against his throat, I said into his skin. “When do we head back?”

“In the morning, unfortunately. As much as I’d like to stay here for eternity, I don’t think Hybern will wait for us to get our fill of each other.” Just like that, with his words I was instantly ready for him again. He was right, it would take an eternity to quench my need for him.

I adjusted to straddle his waist. “Fine, but in the meantime I think I remember you saying something about a wall…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! For my first experience writing fanfiction, I've had a great time and can't wait to write more.
> 
> On that note, the first chapter of my Azriel fic is now posted, 'Out of Darkness'. It's an Azriel x Rhys' sister story- if that's your cup of tea, check it out! It'll be quite a bit longer than this one and have more of a distinct adventure plot. Next chapter should be out soon, as well. Thank you so much! x


End file.
